Troubled Titans in Tokyo
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: Before returning home from their 'Trouble in Tokyo', the Titans decide to go sightseeing! Little did they know that their trouble was only just beginning. . . a series of drabbles. Hints but no definite pairings.
1. Too Many Buttons

Summary: Before returning home from their 'Trouble in Tokyo', the Titans decide to go sightseeing! Little did they know that their trouble was only just beginning. . . a series of drabbles. Hints but no definite pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Troubled Titans in Tokyo"  
—Too Many Buttons—  
ONE

After a long day of kicking butt and being the heroes in an unfamiliar city, the Teen Titans decided to relax and actually take a _vacation_. They were already in Japan, so why not explore a bit?

Of course, none of this could happen before tasting the local cuisine. Beast Boy was thrilled by the amount of tofu-enhanced dishes. Raven was delighted at sipping traditional Japanese green tea. Starfire decided the taste of ginger was 'most glorious'. Robin was pleased to try the world's best sushi. However, in Cyborg's case, it was more devouring every somewhat-meaty morsel in sight than anything else. The guy just didn't know how to savor _anything_. But that's an entirely different story.

Eventually, the five of them entered the suite Robin had booked last minute in a high class hotel in the heart of Tokyo. This is where our story actually starts. After his high intake of almost any and every food in his path, Cyborg decided, well. . . Now the natural way of letting out was needed.

Cyborg decided to sit. "Ouch!" He jumped up at the sudden surprise. "A seat heater?" He guessed by the burning sensation. "Man, that's just not right. . ." He looked down and saw an armrest with many shiny buttons with odd drawings on them along with Japanese characters. "And I don't know what any of these buttons do!"

Robin, along with the other three Titans, were standing in line outside of the door to use it. "Need help with the Toto toilet, Cyborg?" He asked quite amused.

Cyborg took his leader's comment a bit too seriously. "There's no place like home. . . There's no place like home. . . There's no place like home. . ." Toto was actually the brand of toilet.

"Dude, quit hogging! I gotta go too!" Beast Boy groaned and whined. He turned into a green dog and looked around for a newspaper or something; anything!

"Yeah, Cy. Quit daydreaming and get. . . um," there really was no way to put this eloquently, "going." Robin tried to keep some of his dignity.

"I'm not even going to touch that one." Raven rolled her eyes in her dramatic matter.

Robin tried not to let it get to him. He was used to Raven's frank remarks. Really he was. However, he tried to save some face by not commenting back to her. Instead, he tried an entirely different approach. "Need I remind you that we already have two teenage girls here? We don't need another to hog all the bathroom time."

Raven gave him an evil glare. "Which is _your _fault, may I remind you. You booked a suite with only one bathroom."

Yeah, he lost that one too.

"Gee, thanks Rae," he muttered sarcastically.

Raven smirked just barely enough for Robin to see. "My pleasure."

They heard a sound of frustration. "Ugh!"

Robin wondered how in the world they had agreed to let Cyborg use it first. "What _now_?" He asked a little crossly.

"I don't know which button flushes!" Cyborg was panicking. Great.

Robin sighed in frustration. "You can build high tech mega-pixelated alpha computers powered with atom-enhanced circuitry, and even dismantle complex hyper-Phoenix touch-sensitive bombs, but you can't handle a Japanese _toilet_?"

"Hey, back off," Cyborg said offensively. "It's a _super _toilet."

Starfire, tired of being silent for so long, decided to try to help with these matters. "Please, friend. May I assist? I have learned the ability to speak and read Japanese through the act of lip contact."

This was only the beginning of a trip laced with trouble.

—Fin—

A/N: I did a little series a couple years ago on deviantArt. It was photos of various sights around Tokyo and Kyoto that I took with the Titans drawn in. So, basically photomanipulation. Unlike most of my other stories, there are no definite pairings. Just hints that you can take however you want to.

I thought this series was absolutely hysterical, so I decided I might post one or two of these when I hit writer's block on my other stories. I'm not exactly at writer's block right now. I am currently writing chapters six and seven of "Vacation Troubles". (Six isn't done yet, but seven has quite a bit down.) I have also written quite a bit of chapter Five of "Troubled Hearts". I need to find a way to end the chapter and it will be up. The last chapter of "Amongst the Quiet" is started and in progress.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	2. My Kind of Store

Disclaimer: Don't own the world's only Teen Titans, Japan, or Hot Topic. (Well, only some of their clothing)

"Troubled Titans in Tokyo"  
—My Kind of Store—  
TWO

Robin looked at Raven, unable to believe that she had just uttered those words. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. Raven nodded in response, but she was a little bit taken aback. Why was he looking at her like she was the monster from "Wicked Scary" come to haunt him? What she said wasn't _that _unusual. Was it?

"Is the world ending again?" He reflexively grabbed his bo staff from his utility belt. You know, just in case.

_Did he really just ask that? _Raven sighed. "No," she said firmly, "that is, unless there is something you have yet to tell me." She tried to end this unnerving interrogation with a little bit of humor. Well, as much humor as Raven could do.

"But seriously?" Robin asked, refusing to let it go. "Harajuku?"

Silently Raven nodded her head.

"Shopping?"

Again a nod.

"Shopping at Harajuku?"

Another nod followed by a sigh.

"Harajuku's shopping district?"

Raven growled in exasperation. "If you ask one more time, it's _your _head that's going to be rolling!" Did Raven just grow two additional red eyes?

Robin, now convinced that his teammate hadn't been cloned and replaced, relaxed and smiled in humor. "No thanks. I like my head where it is."

—

And so, the Teen Titans walked towards the main street of Harajuku. Robin at first thought of the team going as civilians. Being Tokyo's personal heroes as of yesterday may have triggered their fans into becoming fanatics at the sight of them.

But, seeing as they had no civilian clothes with them, Robin decided they would have to travel to the Harajuku district in their uniforms. Go figure.

They soon found they didn't have to worry about being incognito. As they turned onto the main street of the Harajuku district, they almost lost sight of one another. They soon spotted a wave of walking traffic lights, Goths in leotards, and faux redheads in purple miniskirts walking up and down the street.

"Whoa," was all Cyborg could think or say. How in the world did these people get their costumes so fast? They only saved the city the day before. . . "I guess you can never underestimate the Japanese and their love of cosplay." Robin said.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said as he pointed at a 'Robin'. They all looked where he was pointing, (disregarding that it was impolite to point). "You're a girl!" The she-Robin had short black hair and wore a costume almost identical to the real Robin's. Well, except that she was wearing a green miniskirt and her utility belt was slightly crooked.

"What is with all these girls and their obsession with wearing miniskirts?" Robin asked no one in general. He didn't suspect someone would retort.

"Why? I'm not complaining!" Of course, that one would be Cyborg who was enjoying the sight perhaps a bit too much. Robin gave him a look and they started walking down the street again, hoping they wouldn't see a female Cyborg. Or, as equally disturbing, a male Starfire. They shuddered at the thought.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, they followed Raven. She obviously knew where she was going. How she knew was a question no one dared to ask, although the four of them wondered. Eventually, they ended their little excursion in front of a . . . store. A _clothes _store.

Robin just looked at the store in front of them. The whole front of the store was open as if it were dollhouse. Which brought Robin to another thought. "When you said you wanted to go shopping in Harajuku, I didn't think you'd pick a store that puts _Hot Topic _to shame. . ." Yes, the store was completely filled with racks and racks of blue and black clothes with buckles and skulls as decoration. It was definitely a Gothic wonder. So, why _wouldn't _a half-demon want to be here?

Raven just raised her eyebrow.

That was the only response Robin needed. You don't mess with a half-demoness and her choice of clothing.

—Fin—

A/N: Well, that was awfully quick. I thought it might take a bit longer, but I'm stuck on "Vacation Troubles". So, here's another "Troubled" moment. Sorry, it is a bit short. These are just moments, so it is hard to elaborate too much without it losing its effect.

Well, see ya soon.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	3. Behind Enemy Pipelines

Disclaimer: Nope.

"Troubled Titans in Tokyo"  
—Behind Enemy Pipelines—  
THREE

It had been a very um, _interesting _day so far. They had found out how things work in a foreign country the hard way. Experience. First off, they were walking down the streets of the local shopping district when they saw people handing out little packages of tissues. Why they were doing that was beyond their knowledge. So, blindly, they tactfully refused them. They found out the 'why' a little while later.

After touring for some time, the Titans decided it was about time to take a bus towards the Emperor's palace. However, first came the time for a pit stop.

Cyborg ironically was the first one in line in the boys' restroom. As he opened the stall door, he found that his new recurring arch-nemesis wasn't a maniacal super-villain. Oh, no. Rather, it was Japanese plumbing. What he found in that stall wasn't a 'toilet'. It was a porcelain contraption built into the floor. Basically, a hole in the ground. Cyborg stood there for a moment in the stall doorway in shock.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was desperate. "Dude, hurry up. I'm not paper trained!" He whined, totally ignoring the fact that they didn't even _have _paper.

Cyborg looked back at them almost in horror. "But— I— It—" he stuttered while pointing at the supposed 'non-toilet'. Robin and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg panicking, then each other, then back at their severely troubled teammate. "How am I supposed to use this?!" Cyborg asked as his two friends came over cautiously.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cyborg, calm down. There's a Western toilet in the next stall."

"What's a Western toilet?" Beast Boy asked. Then his eyes lit up as he had, heaven forbid, an idea. "You mean, Japanese people actually liked those old movies with the cowboys and the sheriffs in all those mega-long showdowns enough to build them a memorial toilet?" Beast Boy's eyes grew big as he kept going. "Dude, wouldn't that be like _sacred _or something? How can you go in something like that?!"

Robin face palmed. "Okay, listen up." Why were they even _having _this conversation? "It's very, _very _simple. This," he pointed to the contraption in the stall, "is a Japanese toilet. The toilets _we _are used to are called 'Western' toilets since many countries in the West use them."

"Ohhh. . ." The green elf and the tin man said in unison as the light dawned on them.

As they stood there gawking at Robin's superior knowledge, they didn't see their leader's eyebrow twitching rather noticeably. "Would you just get, um," he was stuck with wording again, "_going_, already?" _Yeah, real eloquent Grayson_, he thought.

Beast Boy saluted. "Yes sir, sir!"

Then, finally getting each into their own respective stalls, they faced another problem. "Hey, can you guys give me a wad of TP?" Cyborg asked. "I ain't got any in here."

"Hey, me neither!" Beast Boy said.

"What about you, Rob?" The mechanical man asked his leader.

"Urgh!" Robin exclaimed in aggravation. Here comes the 'why'. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Dude, you don't have to take it out on yourself _that _much," Beast Boy told his leader. "We'll just get some from another stall."

"No, those people on the street— They weren't handing out tissues, it was toilet paper!" Yup. Not only had they found that Western toilets were rare here, but also that it was essential to bring toilet paper when using them. Gross.

—Fin—

A/N: Well, here's another 'Troubled Moment'. As for my other stories, "Troubled Hearts" and "Vacation Troubles", well, let's say they are being a bit 'troublesome'. Pun intended. I'm working on them. Chapter six of both are started. Hopefully, I can finish one of the chapters soon. If not, another troubled moment will be up.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
